memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Khan, Issue 3
| number = 3 | miniseries = | minino = 3 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Claudia Balboni | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | penciller = David Messina (present day) Claudia Balboni (flashback, pg. 2-11) Luca Lamberti (flashback, pg. 12-22) | inker = David Messina (present day) Marina Castelvetro with supervision by Claudia Balboni (flashback, pg. 2-11) | colorist = Claudia ScarletGothica | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | altcover = 220px 220px | ISBN = | date = September 3 2259 (Kelvin timeline) (present); 1990s (flashback);}} Description The exclusive never-before-seen origin of STAR TREK's greatest villain continues here, in the official tie-in to the blockbuster hit STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS! The legendary Eugenics Wars lay waste to the planet as Khan fights to preserve his empire! Don't miss this all-new epic overseen by STAR TREK writer/producer Roberto Orci! Summary Spock explains that although much of history about the time period has been lost, the information Khan has relayed so far seems to line up with what little is known about the Eugenics Wars; that in 1992, the Augments had taken control of over 40 nations on Earth, but the nuclear strikes on Washington and Moscow cannot be corroborated. Khan tells that while much of the world fell into darkness he kept his empire prosperous because of his belief that people longed to be ruled and controlled in order to feel secure about their lives. He tells how other leaders were overthrown to the upset of the populace, and how it was a seed of change that would only keep growing. While discussing events and the fates of the other regions with Ericssen, the leader of Europe, Khan is told that he is under attack from Maltuvis, the leader of Australia and Southeast Asia who has grown discontent with his territory. During the assault on Khan’s territory, Maltuvis is making further plans to bring in reinforcements, when he encounters Khan who has dispatched of the lieutenants that had been accompanying him. The two super soldiers duel with each other during which Khan reveals that while Maltuvis’ frontal assault was repelled, Khan had invaded and conquered his own territory. Maltuvis tells Khan that he has proved that he is no better than the rest of the augments, but Khan finishes him off. Human scientists are then revealed to have created a virus that specifically targets the augment’s unique, modified genetic code and that it has already infected Ericssen. Khan is implied to have finished off Ericssen so that he can use his infected personnel to create an antidote to the virus. Meanwhile the rebellion has pushed to Khan’s doorstep destroying all remnants of the augment reign in their wake. Khan is pushed from his lands into Asia and eventually across Australia to a place called Botany Bay. During this time, Khan realizes that the augment’s time is over and that they must escape to the only place left to them; the stars. He and his crew are cryogenically frozen aboard a space vessel named for the town it was launched from in order find a new life somewhere else. References Characters : • • • • • John Ericssen • Asahf Ferris • Sanjay • Malik Starships and vehicles shuttlecraft 1209 • Botany Bay Locations :San Francisco • Earth • Great North Wastelands • Asia • Singapore • Bangkok • Hong Kong • Sydney • Middle East • India • Australia • Botany Bay Mexico • Europe • Africa • Russia Races and cultures :Augment • human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • New American Empire • Ferris Dominion • Pax Europa • The Khanate • Maltuvisland • African Caliphates • Pan-Asian Resistance • Australasia Technology and weapons :Nuclear fusion • bioweapon Ranks and titles :admiral • lieutenant Other references :Eugenics Wars • 1992 • 1996 • Sydney Opera House Chronology *September 3 2259 : Khan Noonien Singh's trial. *May 7 1996 : The beginning of the end of Augment rule. Appendices Related stories * : Khan Noonien Singh is on trial after his capture. | before = ''Khan'', Issue 2 | after = ''Khan'', Issue 4 }} External link * * category:tOS comics